


Teen Wolf Drabble Bingo May 2020

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #teenwolfdrabbles, 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Ennis (Teen Wolf), Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Banter, Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Deucalion, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Peter Hale, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Boys Kissing, Character Study, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, College Student Derek Hale, Dead Talia Hale, Dick measuring contest, Dom Alan Deaton, Dom Sheriff Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Gen, Glory Hole, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Handcuffs, Internal Monologue, Light BDSM, M/M, Meditation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Nemeton, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Jackson Whittemore, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Penis Size, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Punching, Rope Bondage, Scenting, Sex Work, Sheriff Stilinski Disapproves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shirtless, Showers, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Theo Raeken, Top Ennis, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Vernon Boyd Lives, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Sex, Whipping, Wordcount: 100, drabble bingo, genfic, sex worker Jackson Whittemore, sub Deucalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: This will be a series of unconnected drabbles involving various Teen Wolf characters. Some will be smutty, some will just be whatever gen fic I can make up.
Relationships: Alan Deaton/Derek Hale, Alan Deaton/Talia Hale/Deucalion, Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Deucalion/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Deucalion/Sheriff Stilinski, Ennis/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Sheriff Stilinski Has Some Thoughts About Rafael

Nobody liked Rafael, least of all Noah. Back before the divorce he’d tried to be polite, mostly for Melissa’s sake. And Scott’s. All of that went out the window after ‘the incident’. He never did get all the details of what exactly happened that night. Melissa had been so shaken and poor Scott... That was the first time he swept anything under the rug. There should’ve been charges and courts and arrests but Melissa just wanted  _ him _ gone; she’d just wanted it to be over. Noah agreed, wholeheartedly. Nothing made him happier than escorting Rafael McCall out of town.


	2. Stiles x Theo (Ropes, 69, Fem!Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has Theo tied up and she intends to get her way. SMUT obviously.

Theo idly nipped at her come-slick inner thigh. His lower face drenched in her come, the taste of her heavy on his tongue. In retaliation, Stiles immediately reached back and pinched his nipple giving a hard twist. Growling, Theo pulled at his restraints, desperate to thrust upwards and get more of his cock in her mouth, but Stiles had tied him down tight. He could only quiver against the intricately knotted ropes.

Obediently, Theo dug his tongue into her as deeply as he could. She lightly, teasingly kissed his shaft and cruelly tapped his swollen, hairless balls. 

Theo groaned, “Mistress…”


	3. Jackson x the Sheriff (Riding, Sex Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson works as a prostitute and luckily for him the local Sheriff is one of his best customers.

Despite the handcuffs, Jackson rode the Sheriff hard. He had the best ass on offer at Hale House and he knew it, but more importantly he knew how to use it. He rolled his hips and clenched his hole working the Sheriff’s shaft like the paid professional he was. 

Noah’s calloused hands slid up Jackson’s smooth thighs, his fingers digging into his hips. “Dirty cop,” Jackson sneered. Noah swatted his ass again, rubbing the already reddened cheek. “Dirty old man.”

In a flash, Jackson was bent over the arm of the leather couch, getting pounded by his most faithful client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this sort of thing years ago and could never get it written. Now at least I’ve got a drabble.


	4. The Sheriff and Peter Discuss Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski is stuck in the living room with his son’s obnoxious, much-too-old-for-him boyfriend that he genuinely hates.

The silence drew on. They were so quiet Noah could hear Stiles’ footfalls upstairs. Bonding? What a laugh. It was bad enough knowing his son and the asshole sitting on the far side of the couch were dating, but having the reality shoved in his face like this was...rage-inducing. Premeditation was definitely present. Noah swallowed his frustrations. “Where is this lake you’re going to?”

“Stiles printed a map for you,” Peter replied, sliding a folded piece of paper down the coffee table. “Directions as well.”

His fists clenched. “If he so much as gets a sunburn…” Noah warned.

“Understood.”


	5. Sheriff x Deucalion (Anal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Deucalion are dating. They have sex.

“Dating a younger guy, huh? That’s hot,” Stiles had quipped.

If only he knew...Better yet no. Never mind. 

Noah gripped Deucalion’s thighs, lifting the man off his knees as he hammered into his tight hole. The Alpha hissed at the change in angle, easily holding himself up off the bed. Deucalion glanced over his shoulder, eyes solidly red, a growl rumbling out of the back of his throat. 

“No.” Noah dropped Deucalion back down and leaned forward, resting his weight on the werewolf’s upper back. Deucalion choked on a moan, his face suddenly pressed into the sheets yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this Drabble I have completed my first BINGO! Woo-hoo!


	6. Stiles x Liam (Dick Measuring Contest, Frottage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants the tea on Liam and his appeal.

Stiles dragged Liam to the far corner of the empty classroom. “Show me,” he demanded again.

Turning pink, Liam undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers giving Stiles more than a peek.

“Knew it,” Stiles snorted. Fumbling with his own jeans, he quickly whipped out his dick too. “Scotty likes ‘em thicc.”

Absently, Stiles tugged on his shaft. “Let’s dance,” he quipped. Reaching over he stroked Liam’s dick.

Immediately, Liam sported full wood. Stiles shuffled forward bringing the tips of their boners together. Liam gasped as Stiles started rubbing their cocks together. “Whoever comes first, loses.”


	7. Steter Morning Sex (Anal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have morning sex. That is all. And of course some banter.

Stiles woke up with a hand on his dick. He smirked, rolling onto his side and pumping slowly into his boyfriend’s hand. “Slut,” he croaked, grinning ear to ear.

“You’re one to talk,” Peter retorted over his shoulder. He groped the tip of Stiles’ cock and inched backed towards it. “Your morning wood has been poking at my ass for an hour.”

“Oh, you love it.” Stiles slid into Peter again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. He kissed Peter’s shoulder and nipped at his bared throat. Peter groaned, grinning as he eased himself fully onto Stiles’ thick cock again. 


	8. Deucalion Leads A Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help with his anger issues, Scott suggested Liam try meditation. Deucalion just so happens to be experienced in the mindfulness arena.

“In through the nose,” Deucalion murmured. After a pause where the only sound in the room was their measured breathing, Deucalion added, “Out through the mouth.”

Liam exhaled on cue. He imagined each inhale as a gentle blue light filling him with peace and tranquility or whatever other crap his blind guru told him to feel. He had to admit though that it was actually getting easier; easier to control his breathing, and his temper, and to summon the helpful calm that meditation promised.

So maybe Scott did have good ideas. 

“And when you’re ready, you can open your eyes.”


	9. The Sheriff x Chris Argent (Gloryhole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff visits another gloryhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to ‘@Scerek & Sceo = Love’ from the Scott Slash Discord for this idea. Shame on you, you brazen hussy! ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for the help.

His hands shook a bit from nerves. Nevertheless, Noah tapped his foot in the specific rhythm. This was starting to become a risky habit. He waited, heart pounding. Leather boots in the stall next to his tapped back almost immediately.

Noah stood. He blushed getting his rapidly hardening cock out of his clothes. A bearded mouth appeared on the other side of the hole. Salt and pepper. 

The off-duty sheriff shuffled forward and eased his thick cock through the hole. The bearded man latched on quickly. Noah grabbed the divider between them as his latest mystery man sucked him off.


	10. Scott x Derek (Kissing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek moves. He ends up with Scott in more ways than one.

He used to live with his uncle in a penthouse suite downtown. But getting invited to orgies? Having to see his uncle walk around naked?  **_Ugh_ ** . So Derek moved out and found some student housing. He’d have to room with an undergrad, not ideal.

Scott, though, wasn’t awful. He was nice, polite, happy. Not overly sloppy, always including him in things, quietly smart. Handsome. Upstanding.  **_Perfect_ ** . 

And such a good kisser.

That first night. On the couch. Watching TV together, at first. They kissed for hours. Just kissing. Derek went to bed that night, lips raw, grinning like an idiot. 


	11. Alan and Deucalion Visit the Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Deucalion visit the Nemeton and reminisce about their former lover.

Alan escorted his former lover to the stump of the Nemeton. It was there, on the remains of the ancient tree and the grounds around it that they along with Talia had consummated their treaty. “We are here,” Alan quietly stated, removing his arm from Deucalion’s grip. “The Nemeton is directly ahead.”

“I can smell her still,” Deucalion declared after a moment’s silence. “In the scent of the tree.”

“An echo of our last meeting,” Alan explained. 

“She smells powerful.” Deucalion smiled. “As she was then.”

Alan didn’t reply. He studied the rings of the old tree, contemplating the past.


	12. Peter And Ennis Stand-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ennis have a stand-off in the Preserve. Can be read as erotic or as antagonistic. Reader’s choice.

They stood on opposite ends of the small clearing; clothes torn, bodies muddied by the run. “Hello, old friend,” Peter greeted, eyes flaring red. 

Ennis smirked. He cocked his head and let his claws drop as his eyes burned red too. “Long time,” he replied. “You’ve changed.”

“You haven’t,” Peter sneered. Ennis chuckled. In one move he ripped his ruined shirt clean off. Braggart. “Still all brawn and no brains.”

Ennis growled, face shifting, chest flexing. Peter grinned. He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it in the mud. His face shifted, claws slowly extending. “Let’s dance.”


	13. Ennis x Jackson In the Woods Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson bends over for an Alpha.

Jackson whimpered, naked and shivering as the Alpha bent him over a fallen log. The rough bark scratched at his skin, he clawed uselessly at the dirt.

“Easy, pup,” Ennis drawled, one large hand holding Jackson down by the scruff. He tapped his cock on the Omega’s beautiful ass cheeks, smirking as the kid moaned. “Want it bad, don’t ya?”

Jackson bit his lip. He dug his claws into the rotting wood of the tree, pushing his ass out, silently begging. “Pretty little slut,” Ennis taunted as he ran his erection up and down the crack of Jackson’s ass. “ **_Mine_ ** .”


	14. Scott x Deucalion Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion gets washed up after a battle. Scott joins him.

Scott stepped into the shower. Under the spray, Deucalion sluiced water onto his face, over his head. The water finally ran clear. Eyes closed, Deucalion turned to face the younger Alpha. 

Careful and deliberate, Scott moved forward. His fingers lightly touched Deucalion’s, then skimmed up his arms and settled on his chest. All his wounds had healed. Deucalion slipped his arms around Scott’s waist. 

They inched closer. Scott cupped the older man’s face between his hands. He closed his eyes and ran his nose along Deucalion’s wet skin. Water and wolf. “Thank you,” Scott murmured.

“Of course, my dear boy.”


	15. Derek x Alan Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan collects a sperm sample from Derek.

Derek whimpered. The nine tails lashed his already reddened ass. Tears sprang to his eyes and his caged cock leaked as another small electric current coursed through him. The color of his eyes faded to their natural blue as the generator shocked him again, for longer. He curved inward. More and more come erupted from him. 

“Very good,” Alan said, laying the nine tails on his instrument tray. He checked the levels on the generator and his sample collector. He turned on a handheld vibrator and pressed it to Derek’s taint. Derek choked, coming again in an instant. “Nearly there.”


	16. Liam and Boyd Do The Boxing Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd has an idea to help Liam with his anger issues.

“Put ‘em on, kid.” Boyd tossed a pair to Liam and the younger beta gladly put on the gloves. He raised his arms into position and started to pound out his pent-up aggression on Derek’s punching bag while Boyd held it in place. 

For a long beat, the only sound in the penthouse was the creaking chain of the punching bag and Liam’s intermittent grunting. His eyes flared yellow as he unleashed on the sand filled bag, but Boyd held the thing steady with his own strength. 

Eventually, his punches slowed and his eyes gradually returned to normal. Liam panted. 


End file.
